


Like Her Daddy

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [107]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Cute Drabble of Daddy!Poe and Mommy!reader shook bc it’s surprising hard to raise a mini Poe who won’t stop sneaking off with the x wing? :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Like Her Daddy

“See dada?” you cooed to baby Shara, your two year old daughter in your arms, a perfect mixture of you and Poe.

Seeing her daddy in the cockpit of the now landed x-wing, Shara made a high pitch squeal and exclaimed, “Dada!” her already reaching out to go to her father.

Poe turned at the sound, a smile immediately appearing on his face. He waves down at the two of you and hops out of the pit, sliding down the ladder and landing before you, “There’s my beautiful girls.” He kisses you on the lips first and then peppers Shara’s face with kisses that makes her giggle.

You happily let Poe take her into his arms and Shara’s beaming. She was a daddy’s girl and had Poe wrapped around her cute little fingers, which he didn’t mind.

“Oh!” Shara pointed to Poe’s x-wing, “Da!”

Poe chuckled, “You wanna hop into daddy’s x-wing, Shar?” she let out an excited squeal and Poe glanced your way, “That okay, mama?”

“As long as you stay on the ground,” you said while giving him a pointed look.

He made an x over his heart, “I promise. We won’t go into the air…not until she’s three.”

“Poe-”

“I’m just kidding, sweetheart,” he kisses your cheek and climbs the ladder with one arm and hops in the pit with Shara on his lap. You gave a sigh as you went back to your humble home on Yavin IV while Shara and Poe had their daddy-daughter time, not knowing this would be the beginning of Shara’ obsession with x-wings and flying.

_____________________________

2 Years Later

Shara’s three. She knows how to walk and form somewhat coherent sentences. Both of which are troublesome since she’s still a daddy’s girl and Poe can never say no to his little girl.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Shar?” 

“Can go to s-wing after I eat?” she still had trouble pronouncing x and it was so cute.

Poe silently looks at you for permission and you shake your head. Poe swallows his food and clears his throat, “Uh, we’ll see, Flybug. We got some things to do first.” you visibly facepalmed in front of your husband and daughter. Because Poe didn’t technically say no, Shara was happy because that meant there is a 98% chance that her and Poe will go to the x-wing after lunch.

“You gotta set boundaries, Poe,” you murmured so that only Poe could hear while Shara played with the x-wing toy Papa Kes made for her

“I know, but-” he turned to see his little girl smiling and pretending to make her toy fly, “I just can’t say no to her, Y/N. She loves that ship and loves to fly. I don’t wanna disappoint her.”

You set the dishes down and turned to your husband, “I know, but you’re already letting Shara get it in her head that she can get whatever she wants just by batting her eyes. I’m not saying you should stop bringing her to the ship. Period. Just limit it. I know that you love that she’s basically growing up like you, but, you know, let her explore other interests too. Don’t want her to become a trigger happy flyboy like you, do we?”

“Hey!” Poe exclaimed, feigning offense. “I may have been a trigger happy flyboy but who was the one that ended this galactic war?!”

“Rey,” you said in a deadpanned expression.”

“…Okay, true! BUT I helped! So hah! We’re alive and well thanks to Rey, Finn, and I! So beat that!” 

You playfully splashed water at him from the basin and Poe took you into his arms, tickling you causing more water to splash around.

Hearing the commotion, Shara saw that you two were clearly occupied. A mischievous smirk appeared on her face as she set her toy down and rushed out of her home and towards her father’s x-wing. 

Luckily, BB-8 followed her and was proceeding to scold her in a flurry of beebs.

_You can’t be out here alone, Shara!_

“Sssshh! I be careful, Beebs!” 

_Shara, come back inside where it’s safe!_

“It safe in daddy’s s-wing!”

BB-8 turned from your home to Shara to your home and then to Shara again. It was so conflicted. Watch Shara or go get you or Poe? 

Shara climbed up the latter with ease, pulling up the pit cover and climbing in.

 _Shara, please come back down!_ BB-8 was basically panicking now. 

As she’s watched her daddy do several times, Shara put on her dad’s helmet and then started up the x-wing. Hearing the roar of the engine made BB-8 go full panic mode, rolling as quickly back to your home as possible.

Luckily, you and Poe heard the x-wing’s engine as well.

“SHARA!!” you and Poe yelled in unison as you ran out towards the x-wing.

Poe hurriedly climbed the ladder and turned off the ship, plucking his daughter out, “Shara Rey Dameron, what did I tell you about coming out here by yourself?”

Hearing her dad raise his voice in a disappointed, scolding tone immediately made her lip quiver, “I-I sorry, daddy. Jus wanna fly wike you.”

Seeing her beautiful brown eyes, eyes that matched Poe’s, water with tears broke Poe’s heart. He held her tight to his chest as he comforted her, “Sssshhh. It’s okay, baby. I’m sorry I got upset. I was just scared.” Shara’s cries muffled as she nuzzled her face into Poe’s chest. 

Poe slowly pulled his helmet off Shara’s head, tossing it into the cockpit, “Shar, when mommy and daddy tell you not to do something, we tell you this because we love you. We don’t want you to get hurt. So if you wanna go in the x-wing, daddy has to be with you at all times. Okay?”

She pulls back and sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes, “’Kay, daddy. I sorry.”

Poe pressed a kiss to her head as he mumbled, “You’re forgiven, Flybug.”

The two of them climbed down the ladder and walked over to you. Shara reached out for you and Poe let her climb into your arms.

“I sorry, mommy.”

You held onto your daughter tight, “It’s alright, Shar. You’re forgiven. Now, I think we all need a nice nap. Afterwards, we’ll see if we can go visit Papa Kes. That sound good?” she nodded and rested her head on your shoulder. The three of you entered your home once more. As Shara fell asleep between you and Poe, you both agreed that now you have to keep an extra eye on your little girl. Because she was clearly a troublemaker just like her daddy.


End file.
